geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitty and Mr. Snuggles: Susan and the Accident
This is a parody of Veggietales 1993. I'll just go into the cliche of saying "don't tell me I copied it." I 0really don't know what to say anymore. There really hasn't been much out of me over the past three days because that horrible experience. Has anyone heard of Kitty and Mr. Snuggles? It is a show with Kitty Kittenton, a pastel pinkish-purple cat that walks on two legs, and Lust (renamed "Mr. Snuggles" before the first episode was first released, since viewers are too young to know about him), a white cat with hearts for eyes and a plush-like look. I've been a big fan of it ever since I got my first DVD which was "Mary the Mouse", an episode that teaches kids that everyone is unique in their own ways. The show was really good in my eyes because of the characters, stories, morals, and humor. However I have outgrown the show because I've gotten older and I'm glad I did because there's these new redesigns and this spin off called Kit and Lulu (starring the characters with swapped genders, oh boy), which to me is kinda a guilty pleasure. I still have a bunch of DVDs and even some old VHS tapes. I decided to go to my old buddy Amazon to look for not a rerelease, not a remaster, but an original release of the first episode. I searched for it but couldn't find a copy until I got to the bottom of the results. The title of the item said: KITTY AND MR SNUGGLES "MILLIE AND MOE FACE JEROLD/SUSAN AND THE ACCIDENT" VHS TAPE GOOD AS NEW! I've head of "Millie and Moe Face Jerold", but never in my life have I heard of "Susan and the Accident." Despite that, I couldn't wait to get it in the mail. About a week later my aunt and uncle (who i was living with at the time) were going on a trip. They said if I ever needed them, I could call them. At least I can watch the tape without being disturbed because my sister is also gone at a friends house as well. Right after they left the mailman came and put something in the mailbox, most likely a package from the yellow wrapping i could see around it. So after he left i checked the mailbox and sure enough it was my package. I grabbed it went into the house into my room, shut the door behind me and started opening it up. After I opened it up I started to look at the tapes condition because you know Amazon you could get something that looks brand new on the picture of the item, but then you wind up getting a sand filled Gamecube. The Tapes box art looked like it was copied off of Google Images and the actual tape didn't have a label. "Geez Amazon, thank you very much" I said in kinda of a sarcastic way even though I was really happy to get the tape. Since I have a old VCR (Thank's to the 80's) that I barely use anymore that I got from my uncle, I put in the VHS tape and pressed play. For some reason it took 9 minutes to get working (I'm guessing because the bad condition.) After the 9 minutes of waiting (which felt longer because I was excited to watch it), the tape finally began. It seemed like everything was normal at first for the first 15 minutes of the tape. The first episode was great, and it had a great lesson: You can get past the greatest obstacles you face, even when people try to stop you. When I was going to finish the other 15 minutes of the next episode, it seemed like the tape got preempted because it showed a black screen for about 3 minutes. Not only was I upset because I thought the tape didn't work after 15 minutes or was recorded over the actual show I was also mad that it seemed like I was scammed out of 10 bucks. But after a little complaining the show seemed to restart because it showed the intro again. I was a little curious because the show normally doesn't restart unless its over and you hear the tape rewinding inside the VCR, but it didn't, and I didn't hear the tape rewind inside. When the actual show started it showed Kitty and Mr. Snuggles sitting on a bed as usual, but for some reason the atmosphere felt........ different, almost depressing. I mean, they were smiling and the background was bright and colorful, but for some reason it felt depressing. Everything was about normal until they started reading the letter. Kitty read the letter out loud, and it said: Dear Kittens, I am a mother of two children, and my youngest son died in a car accident last night. His dad fell asleep on the wheel and crashed into a tree. He was fine but my son was killed. I don't know what to do anymore, I just hope you understand what I've been going through. Sincerely, Elizabeth Kitty looked really upset with the letter and Mr. Snuggles didn't say anything clever, which is kinda out of character for him. Kitty said, "Well jeez, Elizabeth, I know how you feel. The same thing happened with my daughter, S-" The show interrupted Kitty. The show started with Susan watching TV at night in the living room with the familiar Mother saying "It's time for bed, Susan. She turned off the television and go to his room. She walked up the stairs and into her room. However, she is extremely scared, even more than she was in all the shows she starred in. She thought, "Yeesh, that show was scary, but it isn't real, is it?" Susan goes to sleep and we get treated to her dreams/nightmares. There was a lot of flashing colors and shapes with Susan in the dream world. After about 30 seconds, I heard a loud voice. The voice said "YOU ARE WEAK! NOBODY LIKES YOU!". This part shocked me the most, I was jumpscared by the Monster Guard from "Millie and Moe Face Gerald", except it looked a lot more... demented. Susan woke up with not a scream, not a cry, but instead, a shocked face. It cut to two days later. Kitty and Mr. Snuggles were with Mother and Father. Father said, "Susan hasn't come out of her room in two days. Is she sick? Is she coming down with something? Is she injured? We don't know because she never told us!" They entered his room. Susan looked a lot worse then from the last time we saw him. He was laying straight on his bed staring straight up with bloodshot eyes, and she was drooling out of a gaping mouth. Mr. Snuggles closed his eyes and said "Junior looks like he's in really bad condition". This is the first time I've seen him this serious. The screen cut to Susan again but she was shaking rapidly and started foaming out of the mouth. She seemed like he was crying as well. It cuts to a hospital building where a doctor that looked like Moe said, "Susan hasn't slept in three days. She looks like she's shocked, almost in a coma state". Mother said to Susan, "We didn't know you were scared! You should've told us." This was getting really disturbing and getting uncomfortable to watch. After she said that, Susan flatlined. Moe then said to them, "I'm sorry everyone but... Susan... she's dead!!". This was really sad. I felt like I was going to cry. It cuts to a picture of Susan's family with audio of Mother crying in the background, with the words "She's gone......I can't bring her back. I can't live like this anymore!". Then we see Mother in the kitchen, reaching in a medicine cabinet, and pulling a bottle of pills. She finishes with following words "When you lose someone, you will always feel pain, until you can't feel at all". She opened up the bottle, poured all the pills in her mouth, and died. The final image is the same image of Susan's family, except it was only Sarah and Father. It cuts back to the bed, where Kitty and Mr. Snuggles were even sadder from when they read the letter. Then, Kitty said in a sad voice, "It's time to talk to Versebot what we.. learned today". Versebot didn't work though, and Kitty was getting angry at it. She hit it once.. Mr. Snuggles told Kitty to stop or she might get hurt. She hit Versebot again, and he exploded. Blood splattered onto Mr. Snuggles. He ran off crying (which he has never done before). He then went to the edge of a cliff, and said to the audience while staring at the camera in a sad voice, "Remember kids, God made you special and he loves you very much. Goodbye, forever..." He then jumped off the cliff. A few seconds later, we heard a splat. There was blood everywhere. A distorted voice that sounded like Mr. Snuggles said, "Elizabeth, we're sorry.." When he said "sorry", the VHS glitched. Then, it went to the blue screen. "STOP", it said. Then, it said "EJECT". Then, the VHS ejected. The screen read "ERROR" before the TV turned off completely. It never turned back on, no matter waht I did.. This was a very shocking experience for me. I didn't know who made the episode. I don't even know if I was dreaming or not. I couldn't sleep for two days. I kept on getting nightmares about the following episode. The next day I decided to email Katsune Labrador (The company that makes KaMS) about this strange and disturbing episode. I didn't get a response until two weeks later and the e-mail said To: Whom it Concerns From: Katsune Labrador Subject: Re: Susan and the Accident Tape Disturbing! We are sorry, we have never made anything as disturbing or demented as you have described for us. But we understand your worry, so we think you should get rid of it and anything else that might worry you. And Remember, God Made You Special And Loves You Very Much. Yours truly, Katsune Labrador. I tried to tell other people about it, even my closest friends and my Aunt and Uncle, but they didn't believe me. I was watching the news on TV and there was a new story about a father and son who was driving last night and crashed into a tree. The father survived with few injuries but the son died and the mother was named Elizabeth. That was strange, because there was something similar to the letter that Kitty read. So the next day, I decided to take a drive around my home state Arizona. After a few hours of driving, I found myself at The Grand Canyon. I parked my car there and went to the edge. I looked down into the rocky floor at the bottom of the canyon. Remember, God Made You Special......and He Loves You Very Much. say to those with fearful hearts, “Be strong, do not fear; your God will come, he will come with vengeance; with divine retribution he will come to save you.” - Isaiah 35:4 Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:Katsune Labrador Category:Parodypasta Category:Parody